


Scary Movies

by QianLan



Series: Halloween Treats [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey, Movie Night, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Finn hates scary movies, but Rey’s designed it so he’s all alone with Poe when he has to watch one.





	Scary Movies

 

 

Finn looked at his watch and frowned.  His leg jiggled up and down.  “Uh, did Jess or Snap say anything to you?”

 

“No,” Poe said, strangely conscious of his hands on his legs.  “What about Rey?  I mean, she lives here.  Shouldn’t she…”  He shrugged and then bit his lip.  _I’m alone with Finn._

 

Finn’s leg started doing double time.  _Alone with Poe.  Gonna watch a scary movie alone with Poe._  

 

Finn’s phone buzzed.  He jumped.  It then buzzed again and again.

 

Finn pulled out his phone and groaned.  He held the screen up for Poe, where there was a series of texts from Rey, Snap, and Jess, each one detailing some reason why they suddenly couldn’t make the group’s monthly movie night.  He raised an eyebrow.  “Great.”

 

Poe nodded.  “I guess it’s just us then.”  _Does my voice sound high?_

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, trying to hide his dread.  _I’m going to make a fool out of myself and there’s no one here to distract Poe._

 

“You know, we don’t have to watch it,” Poe said.

 

“You said it was your favorite scary movie,” Finn said.  _Besides, I’m gonna be freaked out no matter what.  With the movie at least, I don’t have to think about how good you smell._

_What is that?  Vanilla?_

 

“You sure?”  _He looks like he’s going to faint.  Is it that bad hanging out with me?_

 

“Uh, yeah?”  Finn nodded.  “Let’s do this.”

 

Poe got up, turning off the lights in Finn’s living room and grabbing a bowl of popcorn before settling down next to Finn.  He smiled as he hit play on the remote.  “This is the best movie.”

 

John Carpenter’s iconic music started as _Halloween_ began to play.

 

Finn bit his lip.  _I can do this.  I can do this._ He turned to look at Poe, whose eyes were wide.  He was already mesmerized by the film.  _Oh, that’s so cute._

 

Then, there was a strange sound on screen.Finn started to tense, realizing that something bad was going to happen.  He let out a small whimper as the first murder happened.

 

Poe looked over.  “We can stop,” he whispered.

 

“No.  I said I’d do this and…”  He covered his eyes.

 

Poe chuckled.  “Come here.”  He motioned Finn over.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Poe said, nodding.

 

Finn scooted over and Poe pulled him in, wrapping an arm around Finn.  “I’ll protect you,” he whispered.

 

“Thanks,” Finn said.  “I’ve never been good with scary movies.”

 

“No!”

 

Finn slapped his leg.  “Be nice.”

 

Poe chuckled and pulled Finn closer.

 

_Maybe this won’t be so bad after all._

 

**# # # #**

 

Snap, Jess, and Rey sat at a booth at their favorite diner, a large pile of plates and empty glasses littering their table.  “That was good,” Snap said.

 

“How much longer,” Jess asked.

 

Rey looked at her watch.  “Well, assuming they actually started watching the movie and that Finn didn’t chicken out, I figure we have about twenty more minutes.”

 

“And you really think this is going to work,” Snap asked, mopping up one last bit of ketchup with a stray French fry.

 

“Yes,” Rey said.  “Finn hates scary movies.  I’m sure he was in Poe’s lap before the opening credits finished.”

 

“And Poe’s just supposed to confess his love then?”

 

Jess slapped Snap’s arm.  “Stop doubting my girlfriend’s match-making abilities.”

 

“I’m not!  I just think it might take more than a scary movie—”

 

“A scary movie and they’re all alone in the dark and they’re both totally in love and…”  Rey leaned forward.  “Trust me.  When we show up in twenty minutes, Poe and Finn will FINALLY be together.”

 

“Finally,” Jess groaned.

 

“If it will shut up Poe’s whining about how great Finn is, I’m all for it,” Snap said.

 

“So, let’s pay the check and go see our two lovebirds,” Jess said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe wasn’t sure when it happened exactly, but at some point, after Finn had let out a squeal and then buried his face in Poe’s chest, Poe had moved his hand up to the back of Finn’s head.  He’d intended for it to be a comforting motion, holding Finn in place and all, but then, Finn had wrapped both of his arms around Poe, and… 

 

Poe’s breath hitched as he realized that Finn was practically in his lap.

 

He stopped watching the movie and looked down at Finn, who was trembling in his arms.

 

“Is it over yet,” Finn’s muffled voice asked.

 

“Huh?”

 

Finn looked up at Poe and the fear suddenly drained out of his eyes.  He actually smiled.  “Poe?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe whispered.

 

For a moment, they just stared at each other, both wide-eyed and smiling, the movie completely forgotten.

 

Then, Finn shifted, so that he was straddling Poe.

 

Poe moved both of this hands to the back of Finn’s head.  He leaned up and Finn moved forward to meet him.

 

The first kiss was light, tentative, amazing. 

 

Finn leaned out of it, his eyes still mostly closed.  “What about the movie?”

 

“Screw the movie,” Poe said, pulling him back in.

 

The second kiss was far less tentative, and soon, they were making out in earnest.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey unlocked the front door to the house.  She turned to smile at Snap and Jess and the three quietly snuck down the hall to the living room.

 

At first, Rey frowned.  The room was entirely dark.  The tv and all the lights were off.  Then, she heard a noise.  “Finn?”

 

“Kriff!”  There was a sloppy smacking sound.

 

Snap held up his phone, using it as a flashlight, to find Finn, shirtless and sitting atop Poe, who was also shirtless, and who by the look of things, had a series of hickeys running down his chest.

 

“Finn!”

 

Finn covered his chest, trying to scramble off Poe and falling into the floor.

 

Poe grabbed his shirt and threw Finn’s shirt at him.  “Uh, I didn’t think you guys could make it.”

 

“We wanted to see how you guys were doing,” Snap said.

 

“And it turns out, you were doing pretty well,” Jess said with a smile.

 

“You planned this, didn’t you,” Finn asked from inside his shirt.

 

Rey flicked on the lights.  “Who?  Me?  Would I do that?”

 

Poe threw a pillow at her.  She ducked it and plopped down on the couch.  “So, are we going to watch _Halloween_ or what?”

 

Poe looked at Finn, who had finally managed to get his shirt on, and raised an eyebrow.

 

“We’re good,” Finn said.  “In fact, I think we might…”  He smiled at Poe.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, standing.  “We’re gonna go back to my place and…”

 

“And,” Finn said, “Ummmm, start planning out next month’s movie.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “Next month’s movie.”

 

“Right,” Jess said, sitting down next to Rey.

 

“You two do realizing what they were just doing on that couch,” Snap said.

 

“Ewwwww,” Rey said, standing.  “You defiled my couch.”

 

“Like you and Jess have never horsed around on that couch,” Poe said, taking Finn’s hand and pulling him towards the door.

 

“Well,” Rey said, blushing.

 

Snap groaned.  “I swear, it’s like being with a bunch of hormonal teenagers.”  He flopped into the nearest chair.  “Now, I was promised a screening of _Halloween_ , and I’m not leaving until I get to watch _Halloween_.”

 

“Fine,” Rey said, picking up the remote.  She looked at Poe and Finn.  “You sure you don’t want to stay?  I can’t imagine you actually finished the film.”

 

“That’s okay,” Finn said, tugging Poe to the door.  “Oh,” he said, stopping.  “And thanks Rey.”

 

“No problem,” she said, throwing him a wink.

 

Poe nodded to her and waved.  “Have fun!”

 

“We will.”

 

**# # # #**

 

As Finn and Poe made their way to Poe’s car, Poe said, “I guess now we’re going to have to use the movie group to try to get Snap a date?”

 

Finn laughed.  “Well, there’s that cute pilot he’s always talking about…Karé?”

 

“I wonder what she thinks about scary movies?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, I adore and appreciate comments and kudos.


End file.
